Terra:Knight of lies- Chapter 1:The night date
by PetalEmily
Summary: Begging of some long chapters. Sorry for bothering 'yall. Hope you like it...COMMENT PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1-the night date**

I woke, my long blondish brownish hair swaddled my face, as I pushed it back i looked around the room to try to guess what my disturbance had been caused by. My computer, left open, had dinged. A new message. Knowing who it was from, i slowly got up, lifting my long nightgown from Starfire up into the curtsy position.I sat down by it and looked at the message, gulping like the nervous wreck i was behind my friend's loving carefilled eyes.

_Ready? Friday night? It all begins with Beastboy correct? If all goes as plan, you will have done well young apprentice._

_ ~Slade_

__I gasped. Tommorow! That's when i said my date with BB was! HE was going to be destroyed first! How could Slade have known?

I looked at the clock with my large blue eyes that trembled, like the fear washing through my bones. _12:00. _Midnight. I swallowed pity and pride. Was i happy i was almost finished with Slade's control over me, or sad that i lied to my friends, so easily. I began to cry silent yet salty tears that broke my usual happy expression to dust.

I though of my friends, how they stood up for me, cared for me, acted like i was...family. But what kind family memeber am I? Betraying my friends, even Raven who finally was my friend, i couldn't stand it.

I heard an echoing knock on my door, that broke and shattered my thoughts. I closed my computer screen and walked to the door, brushing my hair swiftly with my hands. It was Beast Boy.

"Hey T!" he said, using his cute little pen name for me that didn't help. "Hey BB." I said.

"So..since we've been going out for a while, and tommorow will be our 10th date.." He stopped and trailed off, smiling at his thoughts. He still wasn't helping "Uh,"he said snapping back to life "We could go to an old carnival that i saw! The rides still work and it'll be fun!" he said.

I bit my lip and sweat drenched my face. "Hey BB, why don't we go...tonight." I proposed "Yeah, tonight! Then it would be dark, wouldn't that make a the ghost house ride there even scarier?!" I exclaimed acting excited.

"Yeah, good one T!" Still not helping "I'll be right back!"

...

I sat on my bed, and pushed my hair out of my eyes and behind my ear.

I was dressed in my normal uniform for Friday. The gray top that ended above my belly button, and a white shirt under it, and the blue shorts that wen't to above my knees. My shoes were clean from my constant scrubbing to make sure my shoes weren't to earth broken. The shoes were my only reminder from me being a princess..princess Terra. My head seared with pain from memories. How did i get to this point? Now, i'm betraying my friends, and my brother, my kingdom. My acts were...unforgivable. But i couldn't stop them now. I sighed, taking me and BB's fun house picture, that was alot more fun before. I held on to it so tightly that my fingers turned a bright white.

BB knocked on my door again. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready" I said.

Look forward to Chp. 2 at the carnival!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The carnival scare**

****I walked out into the hallway with BB, who blabbed on about him and Cyborg's video game rage the other day and how he had one and Cyborg was a loser. But all i heard was happiness, against my tears and pain. So nodded, laughed, and smiled. Talking to i said "So...what ride do you wanna do first?" I asked him, smiling and acting normal.

"Hmmmm..." he wondered, question marks floating around his head...LIGHTBULB "The haunted house!" he yelled, which got a loud yell from Raven, "WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET, SOME OF US WANT TO REST -AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"

A rock nudged by us. I giggled silently, whispering "Yeah."

_I was cured. Thanks to Raven._

__When we got outside BB turned into a pterodactyl, "only the finest for you, me lady" he said. I giggled and hopped on top of him.

Maybe this night would be better than i thought.

...

I sat next to Beast Boy in the haunted house ride. I put my head on his shoulder. My blonde hair wisped at the begging wind of howls and growls from ghosts that popped out. BB was frightend, i could tell by his screams and shrieks, but with my eyes closed i didn't realize that it wasn't the haunted house he was screaming at.

"Apprentice, we are here to destroy him, not fall in love with him."

My eyes opened, and the blue pools in them froze to white flavor that died beneath Slade's touch on my arm.

I shrieked.

BB turned into a rhino...ran into Slade..Slade came back. Laser.

Blackness...

...

Sorry for the short chapter yall, but suspense is brinking! Wait for Chp.3:Apprentice, Dear Dear, Apprentice


End file.
